


It's Not Blood I Swear

by AJenno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, raspberry sauce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: Scott misunderstands. Also, there's Raspberry Sauce.





	It's Not Blood I Swear

“Hey, are you…Jesus, are you bleeding?” Scott rushed over to where Stiles and Derek were standing but frowned when he saw Derek’s tongue hovering over Stiles’ pinky, which was dripping red. “Are you…Licking his blood?”

 

“What? Scott, don’t be a dummy.” Stiles laughed, gently tugging his hand away, as a blush became visible on Derek’s cheeks. “We were prepping the last of the desserts for the pack. See?” Stiles held up a bottle. “Raspberry sauce.”

 

“That you just happened to get on your fingers. Okay yep that’s my cue to leave you be.” Scott said, quickly retreating, blushing himself now.

**Author's Note:**

> Words of the day for this challenge were lick, visible, and bleed. If anyone wants to follow me on my tumblr page for more Sterek/Malec/Anime/etc love, I'm over here [@Jennoasis](https://jennoasis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
